The development of caches and caching has significantly increased in recent years, and just about every modern CPU core from ultra-low power chips to higher-end microcontrollers use caches, or at least offer them as options. The performance benefits of caches are too great to ignore, even in ultra-low power designs. CPU caches are small pools of memory that store information the CPU is most likely to need next. The goal of caches is to ensure that the CPU has the next bit of data that it will need already loaded into cache by the time the CPU goes looking for it.